


Pretty Ugly Day For Alice

by JustASimpleCanadian



Category: Original Work
Genre: Comedy, Drama, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-28 23:16:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16251803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustASimpleCanadian/pseuds/JustASimpleCanadian
Summary: An original short story by my sister.





	Pretty Ugly Day For Alice

**Author's Note:**

> My sister based a short story off of words that I had chosen.

The day was pretty ugly for Alice, for she was bitter at her birch tree. She tried to ignore it, the pain, the suffering, but she couldn't forgive her once loved companion for picking her. She made up her mind she was going to go running to Cuba, she had heard there were no birch trees in Cuba, so it would be the perfect place to hide from her depression.

Physically cute, Alice decided to go jumping in the Eiffel Tower for forty-eight hours, thinking about spray bottles and radios the whole time. Looking in the mirror, she realized she was loopy. "CHEESEBURGERS! WHY AM I SO LOOPY?" Lonely she backflipped away to the Grand Canyon. Burping on the edge of the canyon,Alice started to remember her crooked birch tree, grimacing at the thought of him, so she continued her long journey to Cuba. The next day she found cheetohs and steak for her very much needed breakfast. Pushing the thought of missing her body tree away, she continued her travel.

On the the way she spotted many animals, such as a cat with a fish, a platypus and a giraffe. Fascinated by all the different creatures, Alice started getting angry at he ocean for giving her autism. Alice's spleen started hurting from the sit ups she did in the CN tower, so she decided to sleep it away. She woke up shivering, "HECK, why is it so cold?" Just then realizing that Autumn must be flying in. "FLIPPING SALMON CHEESEBURGERS! I better get to the Leaning Tower of Pisa for shelter." As Alice sheltered in the tower she grew homesick and... missed her birch tree? "No no no, you just in, want err, I... *sigh* maybe I was unfair to my fuzzy, sparkly birch tree." She said fearfully, so she went back to her birch tree stupidly, the whole time wondering if she should forgive her birch tree. 

Alice swam to the birch trees clearing and jumped to where the birch tree was, walking up to the birch tree Alice stopped, "Wha-" she stared in shock, her birch tree was shriveled leaves fallen off, any leaves that were still on were brown and crispy. Alice just then realized how much she loved her birch tree. "No no no no no no no no no no NO!" She ran up to her now very super birch tree. "I need to water my beloved tree," she thought to herself, so she laughed to get some water. Returning to the tree she then realized, " YOU IDIOT!" She exclaimed to herself as she had made a rather stupid mistake. "It's fall! Of course his leaves would be calling!" 

The End


End file.
